


When The Sky Is A Mirror To The Soul

by ForgedWar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgedWar/pseuds/ForgedWar
Summary: The sky always seemed to reflect his emotions...A very short one-shot
Kudos: 1





	When The Sky Is A Mirror To The Soul

The sky matched his mood.  
The bright sunny day perfectly captured how the young boy felt. A warm day that had a perfect breeze. The type of weather where you could take a book and read it under the shade of a tree.  
He was happy as he skipped along as he went towards his fishing spot. That one he had gone to for years now. The one with the crystal clear water and a chorus of insects filling the air with their own type of music.  
As he passed the final tree the first thing he noticed was the splash of red and orange next to the water. As he came closer it turned and he saw the sprinkling of freckles on her cheeks and the way her brow creased as she looked at him.  
That’s how he met her. A girl no older than him with brilliant red hair that seems to glow a nearly golden orange in the sunlight. She had just moved to the small town and had gone out exploring in the woods when she stumbled across that clear watered pond in the forest.  
That’s how their lives would continue. He would make his trek to what used to be his fishing spot and there she would be, waiting for him at what had become their own little getaway.  
Years passed and hundreds of memories were made. Laughing and crying. Memories of conversations and the silence when talking couldn’t seem to do the job.  
They had fallen in love.  
They had become the support and the escape from each other’s lives.  
They had planned to meet up one day, but she didn’t come. She had stopped coming.  
Only later would he find out she had died. A sickness took her away. One she hid from him so he wouldn’t worry. One that she hid well.  
He made one final trip to the spot that had started it all.  
The sky above him was dark and thunder rumbled and lightning struck. Rain poured down on him easily covering the tears he shed as he traveled down the now well-trodden path.  
As he stared at the water, water constantly disturbed by the rain, and listened to his surroundings. Surroundings now only filled with violent downfall and the roaring of far-off thunder instead of the calming chorus of insects. He couldn’t but think one thing…  
That the sky always seemed to match his mood.


End file.
